What's In A Name?
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Evan hates her name. Pointless fic.


_**A story I'd come up with, explaining Evan's name...**_

_---_

_Evan hates her name. Pointless fic._

_---_

**What's In A Name?**

---

It said Evangeline Lynn Slater in her birth certificate, but Evan wasn't going to have such a horribly old-fashioned name that would draw such negative attention to herself. Dorothy Ann might be to afraid to shorten her name to Dora or Dot or something (but she didn't really have to, because Dorothy wasn't as bad as Evangeline, and plus, there was Dorothy Perkins, so there was a coolness factor), but Evan wasn't her sister. She didn't know why she had to be given such an old-fashioned name.

So, in the first day of elementary school, she told teachers her name was really Evan, not Evangeline. "But Evan is such a boy's name."

_Anything's better than Evangeline Lynn_, she thought to herself. "No, she said aloud. "It's like Evan Rachel Wood, and she's not a boy."

"Really?" The teacher, a young woman in her mid-twenties, adjusted her glasses. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. After all, I'd done it before."

"Really?" The young Evangeline - Evan - asked, curious. She was pleased to know she wasn't the only one who'd been ashamed of her name. "What's your first name? I promise I won't tell."

"Mine? It's Magdalena. But I went by Maggie."

"As in, Miss Magdalena Morrison?" Evan was curious. She didn't understand why Miss Morrison was so ashamed of her name. She thought Magdalena was a beautiful, somewhat tragic name. It was a shame Miss Morrison was so ashamed of her name.

---

At fifteen, she was hanging out with William Li and Mikey Ramon (who was two years elder than the other two) at Ralphie's summer party. All three were considered lucky to have been even considered to be invited to the party of the season (thanks to their siblings), but in Evan's mind, she thought the party was a little flat. Not that she'd say anything - several other cheerleaders in her grade would have killed to also make it to a senior's (or at least, soon to be senior's) party, and Ralphie was one of the most popular students in school.

She really should be grateful to Dorothy Ann, but she felt horribly out of place.

Speaking of her sister, where was she?

"Hey, where's our siblings?" She asked William and Mikey who were upstairs with her at Ralphie's room (which had been a pigsty before Keesha - with help from DA - forced him to clean).

"Probably off with the others having some big orgy," Mikey Ramon said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Dorothy Ann would _never _do something so outrageous as that," Evan asked, wide-eyed.

Both boys laughed. "Evan, you're so gullible. Mikey's just being sarcastic. He has no idea," William said, in between fits of laughter.

"Although, since we don't know where they are, they might be off doing just that. Heck, I'd like to do that," Mikey Ramon gave a smirk.

"You sick pervert," William told the elder boy, laughing.

"You're disgusting!" Evan yelled, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Your faces are priceless! Speaking of which, what is it with Dorothy Ann's name? Why Dorothy Ann?"

"Well, besides the Ann - which she wishes was with an _e_ instead - I don't think she hates her name. Dorothy was after my great-aunt Dorothy. I think it means 'Goddess of Gifts'."

"Whoa! And how come you escaped unscathed? Is Evan short for something?" William asked.

"Actually," she was about to say no, when Mikey said, "Evanna? Eve Vanessa? Evangeline? Evanlea?"

"Who told you?" she snarled at Mikey.

"Your name is Evanlea?" William asked.

"No," she said. She turned to Mikey. "Who told you?"

"For what?" Then his expression cleared. "So Evan's actually a nickname?"

"So," William said. "Does her name make a difference?"

"It doesn't, but why won't she use her real name?" Mikey asked.

_Yes, why don't I? Why am I so ashamed of myself?_

"I mean, all the names I gave were pretty nice, in an old-fashioned sort of way. Evanna? Eve Vanessa? Evangeline -"

"That's like an angel's name," William solemnly observed.

"And Evanlea's not half so bad," Mikey said pointedly.

"Then why do you have people call you Mikey instead of Michael?" Evan pointed out. "And why doesn't William use his Chinese name?"

"It's not that we're ashamed of ourselves," William explained. "But that's what everyone else calls us. And we don't mind."

"Well, everyone calls me Evan, so let it be," she concluded lightly.

---

At home, she found a note saying, "It's OK to be Evangeline." The letters were cut out from various magazines, as if it were a ransom note.

_Maybe one day._

_---_

_**Author's Note**_

_--- _

_Pointless fic I pulled off the computer. Decided to put it on so that MSB has more variety. Enjoy!_

_Reviews are love,_

_lianneharmony_


End file.
